


Genocidal Valentine's Day

by Dracoqueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Horror?, Very belated Valentine's Day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoqueen/pseuds/Dracoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Valentine's Day without chocolate? One demon is gonna take advantage of that to the fullest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genocidal Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is actually my real first fanfic, however I lost it while in the middle of writing it. I recently found it again and decided to finish it. Hope you like it!

“What on earth is this?” muttered Sans.

Having been stuck under a mountain for centuries, of course the sight of red hearts, lace, and ribbons decorating the walls would strike the group of monsters as strange.

It was suppose to be a simple trip to the grocery store so that Undyne and Papyrus could pick up ingredients for their signature dish, Spaghetti. Toriel came along to pick up some butterscotch, Asgore wanted to buy some gardening supplies, and Alphys was curious about the anime aisle in the video section. Chara, Frisk, and Asriel also came to buy some back up food in case the spaghetti either becomes burnt or is disgustingly inedible (which has happened about ninety-five percent of the time.) Seeing all this decoration has caused them all to completely forget the reason why the came as they stared at the decorations bewildered.

Upon realizing their confusion, their most beloved ambassador explained to the monsters (and “demon”) that all of this was to advertise the upcoming human holiday, Valentine’s Day. 

“SO ON VALENTINE’S DAY, HUMANS DISPLAY THEIR SOUL FOR ALL TO SEE HUMAN? GOSH HOW MANY SOULS DID IT TAKE TO COVER THESE WALLS?” asked Papyrus as he pointed at the paper hearts that littered the walls.

Giggling on the inside, Frisk stated: “No Papyrus. It’s a day we show our affection to the people we love by giving them gifts. Also those aren’t souls, they’re just hearts made from paper.”

“Show of affection huh!?” Undyne said with a large grin on her face, “That sounds like fun! I’ll give Alphys so many gifts she’ll have to suplex herself out of them! NGAAAAHHHHHHH!!!”

“B-b-but U-Undyne, I don’t know how to suplex” stuttered Alphys. Undyne merely grabs her shoulders and yells out that she was going to teach Alphys how to do so under intense training, making Alphys stutter even more.

Chara, watching the events unfold before them, still stood and stared at the red hearts, seeing the resemblance to both their and Frisk’s soul. Eventually the word ‘gift’ caught Chara’s attention and they asked Frisk “What do you mean by gifts? What kind of gifts?”

Asriel’s ears perked up at the sound of gifts as he turned his head and looked at Frisk with stars in his eyes. Seeing their friend’s joy about the holiday filled Frisk with determination. With a smile on their face, the young ambassador stated: “There are all sorts of gifts you can give! There are cards, stuffed animals, flowers (Asriel shuddered when he heard flowers), um…. chocolate and bal-“

Chara immediately rushed towards Frisk and grabbed their shoulders. Eyes wider than usual and their usually frown stretched into their “creepy smile” position, a malicious look in their eyes when they stared into Frisk’s squinted eyes. “ _Did you say.... chocolate?"_  purred out the human turning into demon. Everyone was staring at Chara as a black liquid was flowing out their eyes as they let out a cackle.

Barely five seconds later the red-eyed child regained their composure (with the black liquid disappearing as if it never existed) and with a “harmless” smile said “That sounds like a great holiday Frisk. I’m so looking forward to it! =)”

“Oooooooooookaaaay……..” thought everyone who watched the event unfold. The group then continued with their original plans.

That night’s spaghetti turned out as horrid as expected, everyone attempted to eat as much as they could to not hurt Papyrus’s feelings, until Asgore noticed something in his spaghetti was moving. Instead they baked some pizza in the oven.

(Valentine’s Day)

On the day of the love filled holiday, Toriel decided to hold a Valentine’s Day party at her house. Everyone came bearing gifts for one another. Toriel a drawing from Frisk, Asriel and Chara that said “Happy Valentine’s Day mom!” Sans received a Valentine’s Day joke book. Papyrus “Valentine’s Day Pasta” which was just regular spaghetti with heart shaped “meatballs”, Undyne a spear with heart shapes all over it, Alphys an anime Valentine’s Day special OVA and Asgore a bouquet of flowers. Frisk and Asriel received numerous gifts ranging from anime series to tee shirts (One that had a heart with a hand drawn spaghetti and “NYEH” in the middle) to whoopee cushions. All the chocolate was immediately given to Chara, who spend the entire time eating them.

During the middle of the party, Frisk noticed that Chara disappeared. Thinking that they probably went into the bedroom they shared with Frisk and Asriel to stash their newly received chocolate under their bed where their “chocolate stash is”, Frisk decided to focus more on the party. When the party ended and everyone was leaving to their respective homes, only then did Chara re-appear to say their good byes and their thank you-s for the chocolate.

When Frisk entered the shared bedroom what he did not expect was the large amount of chocolate that was literally spilling out of the bottom of Chara’s bed. “They definitely did not receive this amount of chocolate during the party, where are did they get all of this?!” thought Frisk. Absolutely mind-boggled, Frisk did not notice when Chara was approaching them from behind. After tapping Frisk on the shoulder, Frisk broke out of their trance and asked Chara where they got all this chocolate.

“Oh these? Well I got bored during the party and so I decided to go out and explore a little. Turns out people are really generous and willing to give away their chocolate. Especially when I smiled and said please. =)” said Chara with an evil grin. Frisk highly doubted that these people gave away their chocolates but for the sake of their safety decided not to question it. While walking away from the bedroom to go brush their teeth, they heard Chara shuffling through their “gifts” mumbling “Like taking candy from a baby, or is it chocolate from an adult? Hehehehehe”.

The next day, Papyrus and Sans came by so that Papyrus could share his “Chocolate Spaghetti” (which was just regular spaghetti with melted chocolate mixed with the tomato sauce) with Chara after seeing how much they liked chocolate.

“HUMAN! WHEN MY BROTHER AND I CAME BY THE STORE TO BUY INGREDIENTS, I NOTICED THAT ALL THE CHOCOLATES WERE ON SALE. SOME WERE FIFTY EVEN SEVENTY PERCENT OFF. ISN’T THAT INTERESTING?!” hollered Papyrus.

The room went completely became so silent that you could possibly even hear Napstablook phase through walls. Shortly after a malignant aura was felt. San’s left eye began to glow, Frisk and Asriel paled as everyone (except for Papyrus who was completely oblivious of what was going on) turned their heads slowly to the 4 and a half-foot being that was emitting this evil aura. Chara looked at the group with glowing red eyes and a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Tilting their head to their right, Chara spoke with an eerie voice. “ ** _Could you repeat that Papyrus?_** ”

Asriel immediately jumped and attempted to calm their sibling “C-Chara, it’s nothing! Come on, it’s not like you need all that chocolate right? You already have a lot from yesterday! Let’s just settle down and try some of Papyrus’s chocolate spaghetti.”

A bone chilling laughter filled the home. “Oh dear brother…. “

Chara walked up to Asriel, the whites of their eyes turned black with equally black liquid dripping down. The room became colder.

“ ** _SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL_** ”

That day, all grocery stores within the city of Ebott were sold out of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Do chocolate and demons mix? Who knows. Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms!!!


End file.
